Ranger compound
exterior) (interior) |terminal =Ranger compound terminal entries }} The Ranger compound is a building in the Capital Wasteland. It acts as the headquarters of the mercenary company Reilly's Rangers in the year 2277. Layout The Ranger compound can be reached by entering Anacostia Crossing station at Anacostia Crossing (just north of Rivet City) and exiting at Seward Square (straight east, don't go down to the tracks). From the exit of the metro, head north past the Cornucopia grocery store and take the first alley to the east. Follow it around and, after it hooks north, take the east passage and it will be on one's left. The compound is within a partially destroyed building and is guarded by a camera and a computer terminal. Once the player character meets Reilly or saves the Rangers in the quest Reilly's Rangers, interacting with the terminal unlocks the doors to the Ranger compound. All of the items in the compound can be taken without incurring any negative Karma. If one turns left after entering the compound, and then goes straight ahead, they'll enter the bedroom/mess hall. There is a mattress on the floor on the right which can be used and the locker against the wall on the right is safe to store gear in. Characters All of the members of Reilly's Rangers whom the Lone Wanderer managed to save from the quest of the same name can be present in the Ranger compound afterwards: * Reilly * Donovan * Brick * Butcher Notable loot A Dean's Electronics skill book can be found on the generator in the pantry. The book may have fallen off the generator and gotten stuck inside/underneath. A grenade may get it out. Related quests * Reilly's Rangers * Geomapping with Reilly * Searching for Cheryl Notes * Even after Reilly gives the door code, picking the hard locked compound door is still an option to gain XP with no Karma loss. * Surprisingly, the coffee machine here actually seems to work, but the player can not get coffee from it. * On top of the compound, in the highest reachable floor of the building, are five ammunition boxes. Two of these boxes require a Lockpick skill of 50 to open. There are also two first-aid boxes, one of which is also locked and requires 50 Lockpick. * The building has two additional floors which are not linked by a staircase. The 4th floor contains three Nuka-Cola vending machines and can be reached by stacking objects and jumping.See the talk page for ways to get there. The 5th floor has nothing of interest but provides a decent view of the area. * If the player character killed Donovan (i.e. to get his unique helmet) or any other Ranger after the Reilly's Rangers quest, all Rangers will be hostile. Appearances The Ranger compound appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Rangers lawn art.jpg|The Rangers embrace the old world's art as inspiration. Free Ranger Loot.jpg|Copy of Dean's Electronics located in the pantry. Ranger_Compound_Aerial_Shot.jpg|An aerial shot of the compound. References Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Reilly's Rangers de:Ranger-Gelände es:Complejo de los Ranger pl:Placówka Strażników ru:База рейнджеров uk:База рейнджерів Рейлі zh:遊騎兵基地